The Eagle Girl
by Skylanian Writer
Summary: It was well known to everyone that Tom Riddle didn't have a love interest. He never did and he never will. It would never do for Veronica Roshan to fall in love with Tom Riddle. But she couldn't help herself. What is a girl suppose to do when she falls for a young dark lord? What can a dark lord do when he experiences an emotion he isn't supposed to know? TR/OC Ooc Tom Riddle
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and, sadly, I probably never will.

**The Eagle Girl**

Prologe

Lord Voldemort did not celebrate holidays. He did not drink eggnog, exchange gifts, or decorate his quarters. This is not unusual for a Dark Lord. However, this certain date, December 25, 1995, always brought a certain memory drifting through the forefront of his mind. From the 25th until the new year, those three words where ecthed into his brain.

"_Happy Birthday Tom."_

To this day, Voldemort still remembered her voice, the way she looked him in the eye when she said that. It had surprised him how much fierce determination went into those three words.

One would think that after being nothing more then an unstable soul for thirteen he would have more to contemplate then a certain blue eyed girl. She had entered his life, burning like a small candle, a thing that could never bring much warmth or light, but yet, he found himself captivated by her, just like a man in the night to a candle.

Voldemort tapped his fingers on his chair. His followers were off partying and enjoying themselves. _Fools,_ he thought, they didn't deserve to have enjoyments after abandoning him. _She _wouldn't have given up faith. She would have found him. She would have had enough brains to return him to his full power with mere weeks. She should be here now, instructing everyone, passing out commands, and dealing with traitors. She never did like traitors.

Even after all these years, Voldemort didn't understand her. She had been so supportive, so determined, but she was gone now. It didn't add up, but Voldemort wasn't surprised, it never did. The only thing he ever got from thoughts like this was anger and confusion. And Lord Voldemort hated being confused

Outside his window, a snowstorm raged. It mirrored his thoughts, chaotic and pointless. It took every ounce of his mind shields to keep that girl out of his mind. Unfortunately, she was just one of those people that you could never forget.

_Blue eyes._

_A quidditch game._

_A shimmering cauldron._

_A Christmas tree._

_A gentle touch._

_A fierce look._

_Spells bounce off dummies._

_Laughter._

_Late nights._

_The Chamber of Secrets._

STOP!

Voldemort was thrown out of the flashbacks. This would never do. A Dark Lord couldn't have flashbacks at random moments. He sighed and rubbed his temples. If he could obliviate himself, he would but that was too dangerous. To much information could be lost. He could destroy his mind.

But the real reason the dark lord refused to try to forget her was't fear for himself. He wouldn't even let the smallest, nicest part of him admit that deep, deep, down, the former Tom Riddle didn't want to forget his Eagle Girl.

Lord Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes. He truly hated this time of year.

oOoOo

September 4, 1942

"So when were you planning on telling me about your extra potion lessons?" A tall, curly, black haired girl asked another plain, brown haired girl.

"They aren't lessons, Dorothy! Slughorn is just having someone help me out," The brown haired girl said, pulling a book off a shelf of the Hogwarts library.

Dorothy rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter what it's called! All that matters is who is teaching it, Veronica."  
"Are you seriously getting excited over this?! It's not even affecting you!"

"Of course it's affecting me!" Dorothy said exclaimed, "My best friend is being helped with potions by Tom Riddle!"

"What's the big deal? He's a Slytherin. You hate Slytherins." Veronica pointed out, opening the book.

"But not him! He's handsome and mysterious! Any girl would kill to have him help them out in a subject!"

"He's no one special, just a regular student."

"Honey," Dorothy said, examining her nails, "anyone with a face like that cannot be regular."

Veronica rolled her eyes but she was secretly amused by her friend's antics. Dorothy was the most outspoken Ravenclaw of them all. And Veronica was the dumbest.

It wasn't that Veronica was stupid, she actually was incredibly talented, but all her life, she had been teased about it by her friends, family, and even some cruel teachers. So Veronica made it her personal goal to be the only Ravenclaw to act like a Gryffindor jock. She forgot her homework, obsessed over quidditch, and laughed over poor test results. She would shape up for her OWLs and NEWTs of course. Those where to important to blow off.

She had no idea that almost failing her classes on purpose would cause the headmaster and potions teacher to give her a study buddy. She never would have thought that Tom Riddle would be the one to help her. After all, he was in his fifth year, a year above her and an OWL year. He was also a Slytherin and she was a Ravenclaw. If they where even in the same year, they wouldn't be in potions together.

Veronica had marked Tom Riddle as a danger zone the second she laid eyes on him. He was smart, good looking, and charming. Just the kind of boy Veronica couldn't help but fall in love with. And if she happened to fall in love with him, she would fall hard.

Dorothy led Veronica out of the library as soon as she checked out the book.

"When do the lessons start?" Dorothy asked, her chocolate brown eyes staring curiously at he.

"Monday evening."

"Do you think I could fail potions with you?"

"Slughorn wouldn't believe you. You're the potions queen."

"Correct peasant," Dorothy teased, smiling, "To bad this queen status won't increase my chances with the king. It really isn't fair! How can you impress someone so grand?!"

"Maybe that's why he doesn't have a girl friend. Maybe he's waiting for someone that doesn't care?" Veronica suggested.

"Ver, I love you to death but if you are suggesting that you could be Tommy's girlfriend then you need help with something other then potions."

Veronica just nodded. It was well known to everyone that Tom Riddle didn't have a love interest. He never did and he never will.

It would never do for Veronica Roshan to fall in love with Tom Riddle.

**A/N: This was a short chapter. They will get longer. So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Eagle Girl**

Chapter 1

Tom walked out of Professor Slughorn's office. To an outsider, Tom Riddle looked like the model student, green tie properly adjusted, hair lying smooth, book bag slung over a shoulder. But Tom Riddle was not all that he seemed. In fact, Tom was seething on the inside. He had just been told that he would be expected to tutor a stupid Ravenclaw girl in potions. It wasn't his problem if some little girl didn't know the difference between a unicorn's horn and a bezoar.

A normal student would be honored to be considered intelligent enough to help out a Ravenclaw, or, possibly annoyed. They would be excited that Slughorn thought that they where brilliant. But Tom knew he was a genius, he didn't need someone to tell him that.

Tom ran his fingers through his hair. He had better things to do then tutoring some silly little girl. He had potions to perfect, curses to test, and a secret chamber to look into. He really just wanted to be left alone by his fellow classmates.

Tom turned a corner. He was walking towards the Slytherin common room, where, hopefully, he could find some peace. He muttered the password and walked in.

The Slytherin common room was dimly light. No natural light shined from windows. In fact, the whole room was tinted green from being located under the lake. The chairs in the common room where not as comfy as the chairs in other common rooms, they where dark and high backed. The sofas where not exactly the kid that you curled up on to nap. The chairs closest to the fire where reserved for the student considered the most powerful and popular students. It was quiet in the room, unlike some of the other houses (Gryffindor) Slytherin students did their work quietly. The only shouting matches happened when there was when a Slytherin girl showed another girl who was boss.

The Slytherin house was the hardest one of the four to understand. There was a constant battle for the top rank. People in Slytherin measured others by their intelligence, cunning, how they handle the other houses, and their blood status. Tom was technically the most influential person in the house, which was fine by him.

Tom's gang sat right by the fire, his chair was empty. The three students where working on school work while entertaining themselves by swapping summer stories. They stopped their conversation as Tom approached and all of tem greeted him.

"Hey, Tom. What did old Sluggy want?" Jonathon Rosier asked. The rest of Tom's gang sat near him. With a defeated sigh, Tom walked over to them.

"Nothing much," Tom said with a slight smile, "Apparently, some Ravenclaw needs help in potions."

"Well this proves it!" Cygnus Lestrange laughed, "Ravenclaws can be dumb!" Everyone sniggered.

"Well, there are weirdoes in every house," Macnair stated wisely.

"Indeed," Tom muttered, his brain considering the chances of a dumb Ravenclaw. The rest of the group started a conversation about quidditch. All sports where dumb and a waste of time in Tom's opinion.

So Tom took this time to analyze the situation. Ravenclaws weren't dumb. All of them where smart in their own way, whether it was logic, memorization, or creativity. Ravenclaws could be placed into Slytherin except for the fact that Ravenclaws where not as ambitious. It was a simple fact of life. So how was it possible that this girl was failing so badly? Even if she really did stink at potions then some other student from her house would help her. Something was wrong in this situation.

"So Tom, how often are the lessons?" Lestrange asked, jolting Tom out of his thoughts.

"Once a week, an hour on Friday." Tom answered smoothly.

"For the whole year?"

"Only until she is caught up with her class work."

"So it's a _girl_?"

"Yes, she is. Is that a problem?"

"Well we all know the ladies can't control themselves around you. What if she's failing on purpose?" Lestrange said smirking. Tom frowned.

"Imagine that," He muttered in reply. But he couldn't help but wonder whether she was failing on purpose or not. Lestrange wouldn't stop snickering about the idea of a Ravenclaw dating Tom so Tom fixed him with a glare.

Avery walked over to the group and everyone went through the appropriate greetings. Tom pulled out his homework but he wasn't really concentrating. No, the future dark lord had no need to concentrate on something as basic as O.W.L preparation. In fact, Tom's mid was somewhere else entirely.

_Yes the entrance is defiantly in a bathroom._

oOoOo

Veronica sighed and put her book down. Her friends, Dorothy Walks and Ruth Cummins sat playing wizard chess.

Since Ruth was a Hufflepuff, the group had to play out on the grounds. They sat under a large tree by the lake. It was a nice afternoon, the sun was shining and large, puffy, clouds raced across the sky in the autumn breeze. Even though it seemed like both of them where playing the game only Dorothy was really playing chess while Ruth was being clobbered by Dorothy.

"I heard that your lessons start on Friday," Ruth said staring at the chess board. She often started conversations when losing to try to distract her opponent.

"Where did you hear that?" Veronica asked, slightly surprised. She hadn't told anyone one but Dorothy about said lessons.

"Walburga Black was complaining about it as loudly as she could at lunch today."

"I hate her," Dorothy simply added in. "She's so annoying and gossips more then my aunt Clementine."

"I'm really surprised that Tom Riddle will be teaching you," Ruth said, choosing to ignore Dorothy, "I mean, have you two even exchanged three words?"

"No. I'm so glad that I'm not the only one that finds this arrangement odd." Ruth always had a way of pushing emotions out of real life situations.

"I think its fate," Dorothy stated, dreamily, "You two are made for each other."

"Have you ever even talked to him?" Ruth asked.

"No, but I don't need to. In my opinion, if two people look good together then they will be good together."

"Well that isn't how dating works. And I am NOT interested in Tom Riddle," Veronica stated.

"Oh, well in that case, can I have him?"

"Dorothy!" Veronica cried out, "He is a person, not some toy!"

"What ever," Dorothy smiled at her friends to show that she wasn't going to listen.

"You are all kinds of strange," Ruth said shaking her head.

"Have you two done your potions homework yet?" Dorothy asked looking directly at Veronica.

"Well… Not really. I've been practicing for Quidditch try-outs," Veronica said looking down.

"Ronnie! Ruth cried out, "We have potions tomorrow!"

"I know. I'll do it later!" Veronica promised. No one noticed her fingers crossed on her lap.

Veronica hated lying to her friends. In fact, she had a whole list of things she hated and they all seemed to go together. She hated being super smart. She hated people mocking her. She hated people expecting her to be a genius all the time. She hated being a Ravenclaw nerd. And she hated not being able to tell her friends the truth. If there was one thing Veronica learned about Hogwarts it's that even doors have ears.

Veronica strived to be a jock that didn't do school work and she wasn't going to let anyone, not even Tom Riddle, change that.

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the delay. I had written half of this chapter but it was really awful writing so I had to go back and change it. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm depicting Tom wrong. There isn't exactly a legitimate book called, "The Day in the Life of Tom Riddle" so any feedback about him would be great! Also, if you don't understand the whole Veronica failing Potions it's because she doesn't want to be labeled as a Ravenclaw bookworm. One last thing, I am not against any of the houses! I myself am a proud Ravenclaw and my sister is a Gryffindor! If I insult a particular house it's because I am trying to show how someone else might see them. Reviews are Fanfiction gold!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter I would be typing this in my mansion. So, obviously, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Nightcrawlerfw: **Thanks for the review! I love kurinoone's work. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Guest: **I'm glad to have inspired you! You're feedback is really encouraging!

**Chapter 2 **

Veronica glared at so hard the toad that she was truly surprised when she finished her transfiguration lesson without the poor guy bursting into flames. It really wasn't the toads fault. In fact, Veronica enjoyed blaming Tom Riddle for all this. It really wasn't his fault and Veronica understood this. But it was so much easier for her to blame that perfect little snake for this mess.

All week long she endured taunts, jokes, glares, insults, and embarrassing comments. The only reason that the Hogwarts population cared so much about this was because Tom Riddle was incredibly popular and was never involved with a girl before.

At this moment, Veronica was trying to eat dinner as slowly as possible so seven o'clock will never arrive. Dorothy was chattering about her new crush. Yes, she was that kind of person. Veronica couldn't help but notice that Riddle never showed up to diner. For some reason, this bothered her.

The whole Great Hall was filled with chatter and students. Most people where finishing their diner and heading back up to their common rooms to finish homework, or pretend to finish homework. It was a pretty normal Friday night.

"Shouldn't you be heading down to the dungeons?" Dorothy questioned, looking at her watch.

"I have time," was Veronica would say as she took another bite of her turkey.

"No you don't," Ruth stated as she sat next to her.

Veronica glared at her Hufflepuff friend. Ruth was notorious for keeping people on track. Typically, this was good but not when she was going was pushing Veronica to be to be on time for something she didn't want to go to. But Ruth was glaring daggers at Veronica so her decision has already been decided for her.

"Fine, I'm going!"

oOoOo

Tom Riddle sat in his lair, also known as the potions classroom. It wasn't at all hard to convince Slughorn to let Tom teach the Ravenclaw girl on his own. It was really pathetic how easy it was to manipulate that man. But he did have his uses.

The clock ticked nearer and nearer to seven o'clock and there still was no sign of the eagle girl. Was she avoiding him? Oh well. He had better things to do.

oOoOo

Veronica walked into the dungeons. The air was cool and the shadows leapt out for the dark corners. The dungeons were Slytherin territory, with lots of twist, turns and no natural lighting. The potions classroom was located in the easiest place to get to in the dungeons. And Veronica was purposely taking her time.

It didn't matter if Riddle was there or not. Hopefully he would have left. Veronica opened the door to the classroom- it was empty. Great. She was about to leave the classroom when she spotted notes on the blackboard:

_Second Year Potion:_

_Boil water for three minutes._

_Crush bezoar and add to water._

_Etc. _

Veronica bit her lip. She loved potions but was constantly purposely blowing up her cauldron. It couldn't hurt to brew one second year potion. And this one looked extremely easy. No one would know. So with those thoughts in her head, Veronica stepped forwards and started brewing.

It was wonderful and so refreshing to be able to brew to her ability once again. She added her own bits to the potion to make it even better. She was smiling and humming slightly to herself. The potion turned a brilliant shade of pure white after twenty minutes, just like it should. It smelled almost like those really clean hospital rooms, the ones filled with disinfectant. It was finished. She bottled it up and was about to go test it when a noise stopped her.

Tom Riddle was standing in the corner of the classroom, clapping.

"Well done. Even if you are extremely easy to manipulate you sure can make a potion. Guess you are just stupid in a different way," Riddle said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, panicking slightly.

"It's simple really. That potion that you just made was an N.E.W.T level potion. And you brewed it in twenty minutes. Only I could do better."

"Well aren't you modest?" Veronica fired back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're failing potions on purpose aren't you?" Riddle asked.

Veronica said nothing, choosing to glare at Riddle instead. He was so infuriating! And he made a very bad decision by threatening her. And there he was,_ smirking!_

"I wonder what Professor Slughorn will say when he discovers your big secret," Riddle teased. But Veronica felt her blood run cold. He _couldn't! _Not after everything Veronica did to hide her true self!

So, since Veronica was faced with her world crashing down, she did the typical thing. She rammed into Riddle and had him pinned to the wall in no time.

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with you?!" Tom cried out in shock.

"You can't tell anyone what happened today! Got it?" Veronica spat out.

Riddle stopped struggling and looked into Veronica's eyes. Finally, he nodded and Veronica released him, only to be pinned to the wall by the slimy snake she just released.

"No one ever tells me what to do! Got it, mudblood?" Riddle snarled at her. She tried not to flinch, Riddle was very strong.

"I'll have you know that my mother comes from a very long line of purebloods," Veronica said, just trying to get back at Riddle and prove him wrong, "I'm a half-blood and proud."

Riddle sneered at Veronica, but let her go.

"Why don't we start over?' Veronica offered.

"Okay, deal." Riddle stated after a pause.

The two of them stared at each other for a bit, neither one willing to do or say something first.

"You can't tell anyone," Veronica stated, breaking the silence, "I don't want anyone to know about this. So we will both keep acting like we are doing the tutoring session and just do whatever we want instead. Deal?" Veronica asked holding out her hand.

"Deal," Riddle stated, taking her hand and shaking it. "But in the future, I'm the one in charge. Got it?"

"Fine."

"I'm Tom Riddle." The Slytherin stated. Veronica shot him a confused glance. "You said we should start over so I am."

"Okay then, I'm Veronica, Veronica Roshan." Veronica said, shooting Riddle a hesitant smile.

"Same time next week?" Riddle asked.

"Alright, see you then." Veronica stated. Riddle turned and excited the classroom, leaving behind a confused Ravenclaw.

Veronica climbed into her bed in the dormitory. Was Riddle always like that? Why was he so lenient with her? She had tried to hurt him but he brushed it off. Tom Riddle wasn't a forgiving person and it was this fact that sparked Veronica's curiosity.

**Authors Note: The ending for this chapter seemed odd for me. What about you guy? Love it? Hate it? Have any advice? Feel free to tell me! Anyone that reviews get a free cupcake!**


End file.
